


【日常投喂】イチゴケーキ

by monicalouge



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicalouge/pseuds/monicalouge
Summary: 锦户亮x内博贵日常系列短篇，一发完结。





	【日常投喂】イチゴケーキ

一。  
「这是你的舞台剧脚本？」锦户拿起茶几上的一本超级厚的大书问道。  
「不是啊，」内从自己面前打开的厚书中抬起头，「是我找前辈借的文学作品哦，据说有助于对舞台剧人物的理解。」  
已经不关心是哪位前辈对他的智商怀有这么大的误解，锦户用手掂了掂书的重量，随手打开一页，ほうら、别说大篇幅的漫画了，居然连插图都没有，密密麻麻的都是字诶！这个家伙真的能看进去嘛……大概对他来说这和天书有什么区别嘛。  
「喂，uchi…」锦户干脆也坐在茶几一边，就这自己刚才打开的部分往下读，虽然语言有点晦涩难懂，但是故事寓意还是很有意义的，貌似这位作家的书自己曾经也拜读过。  
于是等到锦户兴致盎然的读完一篇文字再抬头看时，那个家伙完全已经把头埋在书里睡着了嘛！坏心眼的用手玩弄他头顶的洋葱揪，别说这家伙对自己完全没有正确认知的样子还蛮可爱的……

等到内终于转醒，锦户已经把晚餐端在桌子上了。内揉揉眼睛，拿过叉子准备开动，随手把书放在一边，还不忘向刚刚坐下的人炫耀自己的雄心壮志，「小亮，我跟你说哦，我觉得我自己大概是天才诶！」  
「哈？」锦户像看外星人一样目光盯着眼前自说自话的人，  
「我现在每周可以读完两本书哦，」内还特意在锦户面前扬了扬两根手指，「大概等JW结束后，我真的能成为文豪也说不定哦！」  
他确定看完的不是少年JUMP吗？而是那种没有插图的严肃文学作品？  
「不管是运动也好，恋爱也好，学习也好，我完全没有什么动力，毕竟我总是可以轻轻松松的就完成。」  
「内博贵拜托你不要cos中田三郎」  
「小亮我知道，你这是不甘心对不对？」  
对不起完全不是呢……

「这样好了，」锦户用手指点点桌子，「如果你一周之内能看完我手中这本书，」锦户撇了一眼封面，哦，太宰治的嘛，「我就承认你的文豪名号怎么样？」  
「欸？」  
「顺带附赠一个月的蛋糕券？」锦户眨眨眼。  
「小亮……」  
「但是如果没有完成，半个月不准吃蛋糕！」  
「欸……」

二。  
「所以，」锦户盘腿坐在内的面前，「太宰治的这本人间失格，主要讲的是什么内容呢，内くん？」  
「大概就是……校园欺凌？」  
「哈？」  
「对对对，就是这样，一位同学因为不堪校园欺凌所以跳楼自杀的故事！」内一拍大腿。  
锦户挫败的低下头，「你说的那个是堂本前辈主演的日剧谢谢…」  
「欸？」内张大嘴巴，满脸得不可思议，好像这件事多么莫名其妙一样。  
拜托，莫名其妙的应该是你自己的大脑吧……  
「所以说你根本没有看懂嘛」  
「整篇看过去都是生啊死啊的，根本不知道他在讲什么嘛！小亮你干嘛让我看这种灰色阴暗的小说？」  
对不起哦内先生，是我的错。  
「总而言之内先生，从现在起你有半个月不准吃蛋糕哦……」  
「啧」  
「你是不是不服气？」  
「没有啊，我为什么要和你这种满脑子都是黑暗想法的人生气？」

三。  
「我回来了。」锦户进门，换上拖鞋，发现内居然不在家，「奇怪，今天没有舞台剧安排的啊……」自己居然还特意回来早一些，准备晚饭，只能先把食材放进冰箱。  
「欸…」冰箱深处那个闪耀着甜美光晕的东西，应该是草莓蛋糕吧？

「我回来……啊啦！小亮，你怎么偷吃我的草莓蛋糕！」  
锦户坐在餐桌边，扬扬勺子，「是某人先反悔的好嘛？说好半个月没有甜品的呢？」  
「啧…」  
「就算心里再不服气也好，那个趴在太宰治的书上睡的口水直流的家伙可不是我哦」  
「………我哪里有流口水！」  
「不过，这个蛋糕还蛮好吃的欸，奶油入口即化，甜度也是刚刚好的样子」锦户并不理会一边即将炸毛的某人，气定神闲的一口一口蚕食着面前的战利品。  
「………」你这个大坏蛋！小气鬼！  
「你在哪里买的诶，正好过两天开控，我定一些送到乐屋也不错…」  
「………」以为我会告诉你嘛？下垂眼的流氓！  
「蛋糕味道不错，但是我不喜欢吃这个草莓怎么办？」锦户捏起附在奶油上的草莓，在内面前晃了晃，慢悠悠的准备移向自己嘴边……  
「嗷呜」内突然凑过来，一口咬走锦户嘴边的草莓，附在腮帮一边气鼓鼓的嚼碎，眼睛直溜溜的盯着锦户。  
「まぁ、反正我也不喜欢吃草莓……不过，还剩最后一口蛋糕了，」锦户把勺子递过去，放在内的嘴边，嘴巴附在内的耳边故意压低了声音问道，  
「想不想吃？」  
内一边红着脸，一边向前含住了勺子，还没等他卷走所有奶油，锦户立刻就把勺子抽了出来，  
「我后悔了，不想给你吃」  
说罢，探过身去，含住了内的唇，舌头自然而然的伸进去，一点一点入侵，卷走了内嘴巴里面的奶油。  
「味道不错。」锦户摸着内的嘴角，一边小声用着只有他们两能听到的声音说。


End file.
